A mobile machine, for example a locomotive, is equipped with an internal combustion engine that provides motive power for the machine. When the engine malfunctions, the locomotive is typically shut down to avoid a more expensive catastrophic failure of the engine. Shutting down the engine during completion of a mission, however, could leave the locomotive and associated train stranded at a location where service of the engine is difficult to achieve.
One attempt to address the above-described problem is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0067994 (the '994 publication) of Worden et al. that published on Mar. 21, 2013. In particular, the '994 publication discloses a locomotive system capable of detecting an engine coolant leak. The locomotive system includes an engine speed sensor, a coolant pressure sensor, a coolant level sensor, and a controller in communication with the sensors. The controller is configured to create a pressure profile based on a measured coolant pressure and a measured coolant level at a given engine speed. The controller is then configured to diagnose problems with the engine when the profile deviates from an expected profile. When a problem is diagnosed, the controller is configured to generate different levels of low-pressure warnings notifying an operator of different low-pressure coolant conditions. When a measured coolant pressure falls below a critical level, engine power can be derated or the engine can be shut down to prevent damaging temperatures until maintenance can be performed. The decision to derate, shut down, or continue operating when the coolant pressure is outside of a standard pressure range is made by the operator or the locomotive system based on the measured pressures and temperatures within the engine.
Although the locomotive system of the '994 publication may be able to protect a locomotive engine from high temperatures without always shutting the engine down, it may still be less than optimal. Specifically, the locomotive system does not disclose what should be done during loss of sensor data, or how to affect engine operation during a cooling system malfunction when engine temperatures are still within acceptable limits. In addition, the locomotive system may do little to prevent an engine that is near failure from being used to the point of failure at an inconvenient time and/or location.
The disclosed engine system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.